


Le Roi Sous La Montagne

by Sanashiya



Series: Le Roi Sous La Montagne [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Frerin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gloomy Thorin, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Ones, Overprotective Dís, Thorin is a Softie, and then fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retourner à Erebor pour rétablir le calme dans le pays. C'est ce que Thorin a promis à Bilbo. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça lui prendrait tant de temps, et l'absence de son Hobbit lui pèse chaque jour un peu plus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Roi Sous La Montagne

.oOo.

_The Lord of Silver Fountains_

_The King of Carven Stone_

_The King Beneath The Mountain_

_Shall come into his own_

.oOo.

Parfois, Thorin se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé. Surtout le soir, lorsqu'il se couchait, épuisé, et qu'il était incapable de s'endormir tout de suite malgré la fatigue de son corps, à cause des pensées désagréables qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans répit, pendant des heures et des heures. Dans ces moments-là, il était difficile de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé un jour de prendre de la distance, qu'il était parti dans les montagnes, et qu'il y avait rencontré presque par hasard son Élu. Le souvenir était enveloppé d'une telle lumière, d'un tel calme, que Thorin commençait parfois à croire que son esprit l'avait inventé afin de ne pas devenir fou.

Après tout, il n'avait plus revu Bilbo Baggins depuis le jour de cette randonnée, et ça faisait déjà trois ans.

Pour se convaincre que tout était vrai, il tentait de se rappeler de la sensation des crépitements quand sa main touchait la peau de Bilbo, les picotements sur sa langue quand ses lèvres prononçaient son prénom ; mais ses doigts n'avaient plus rien à toucher, et ses lèvres avaient prononcé le prénom si souvent, pendant ces deux ans, que les picotements avaient disparu ; et même si Thorin essayait de toutes ses forces de s'en rappeler, la sensation s'effaçait peu à peu de ses souvenirs.

Même le _visage_ de Bilbo devenait flou. Oh, il se rappelait de ses boucles ambrées, des ses oreilles pointues et de ses yeux sombres à l'île beige au milieu – cette image-là était ancrée en lui pour toujours, semblait-il – mais le détail de ses traits, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Avait-il un nez droit, crochu, busqué, en trompette ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles fines ou pulpeuses ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus la fuite de ses souvenirs le terrifiait. Il s'efforçait de croire que Bilbo avait été réel, mais le soir, quand il ne pouvait plus se plonger dans le travail pour oublier les soucis, quand tout ce qui l'entourait semblait se teindre d'une nuance de noir, c'était difficile de croire qu'un être lumineux comme Bilbo avait pu croiser son chemin.

Mais il avait un pays à diriger, et ce n'était pas digne d'un roi de se laisser aller au désespoir. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort, pour Erebor.

Ou, sinon pour elle, du moins pour Dís et ses enfants.

C'était Fíli et Kíli qui étaient son petit havre de paix personnel, là où la lumière de Bilbo ne l'atteignait plus – c'était les images de leurs visages qui l'aidaient à trouver le sommeil, c'est avec eux qu'il passait ses moindres instants de libre, c'était à eux qu'il lisait des livres ou racontait des histoires le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Parfois, alors qu'il s'était endormi seul, il se réveillait avec le petit corps de Fíli serré contre le sien – son neveu avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir dans sa chambre dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar ; et il en faisait souvent.

Kíli était encore trop petit pour l'imiter, son lit avait encore des barreaux, et ses cauchemars à lui n'étaient pas traumatiques comme ceux de Fíli.

Cette nuit-là, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne dormait pas – aux prises avec une insomnie de plus en plus habituelle. Il entendit le battant grincer dans ses gonds, et de petits pas légers traverser la pièce avant que son lit ne soit subitement lesté d'un poids supplémentaire.

\- Fíli ? murmura-t-il juste pour demander confirmation – quand il éteignait les lumières dans sa chambre du Palais Souterrain, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura l'enfant.

Thorin le sentit se glisser sous les couettes à côté de lui, et il étendit son bras pour lui servir complaisamment d'oreiller.

Avant, lorsque Fíli faisait un cauchemar, Thorin lui demandait de quoi il avait rêvé, persuadé qu'il fallait en parler pour parvenir à évacuer l'angoisse qui était venue avec ; maintenant, il s'abstenait, sachant parfaitement que le fait d'en parler ne ferait que raviver les blessures de Fíli – et les siennes par la même occasion.

Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut Fíli qui aborda le sujet de lui-même.

\- Oncle Thorin, tu crois que papa nous voit ?

Thorin déglutit – Fíli ne parlait jamais de son père, et ce n'était pas forcément plus mal, car Thorin, qui se sentait directement responsable de sa mort, avait un mal fou à supporter la culpabilité.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-il en songeant _in petto_ qu'il ne l'espérait pas du tout. Il est sans doute dans les Cavernes de Mandos avec ton arrière-grand-père Thrór.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas triste, murmura Fíli.

Le temps que Thorin mit à trouver quoi répondre, Fíli s'était endormi, serré tout contre son oncle, sa tête seule dépassant des couvertures, et Thorin ne prit pas la peine de retenir un profond soupir, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de public pour l'entendre.

Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement bien entendu avec Víli de son vivant ; on pouvait dire que sa mort avait tout changé.

Lorsque Thorin était rentré de sa _fugue_ (c'était le seul terme passable pour la qualifier, sinon on tombait tout de suite dans les "abominable défection" et autres), il s'était rendu compte que la situation était encore pire que ce que Bilbo et Tharkûn avaient sous-entendu. Il s'était imaginé les voitures brûlées dans les rues d'Erebor, les vitres brisées et les manifestations bruyantes par des extrémistes isolés ; il n'avait pas imaginé le climat de haine, l'indignation touchant toutes les strates de la population, la foule qui grondait aux portes du palais et le mécontentement qui régnait même _à l'intérieur_. Il n'avait pas imaginé les échauffourées entre la police et les citoyens, les balles perdues, les morts, les hurlements de douleur. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se ferait accueillir au Palais par un Balin rien de moins que suppliant et une Dís en larmes, craignant pour la vie de son fils aîné et de son nouveau-né.

Il avait tenté de redresser la situation, mais autant il avait réussi à gérer la politique d'Erebor dans le dos de Thráin pendant dix ans, autant son père, cette fois, ne voulut absolument rien entendre, et Thorin ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il était incapable de le stopper. Même Tharkûn, qui était venu à Erebor pour aider Thorin, ne parvenait pas à le faire plier. La seule personne que Thráin écoutait encore était Frerin, et Frerin passait la plupart de ses journées dans une hébétude alcoolisée.

Et puis il y eut cette journée affreuse, le jour où le pacifique Víli décida qu'il allait essayer de parler à la foule qui s'amassait derrière les murs du Palais. Thorin n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son beau-frère ; il le trouvait trop passif et trop mou, et surtout, il était l'homme qui lui avait volé sa petite-sœur bien aimée – mais il ne le détestait pas pour autant, et Dís et lui avaient fait tout leur possible pour convaincre Víli de renoncer à une idée qui n'était rien de moins que stupide.

\- Je suis le seul qui ait encore un minimum de popularité dans cette famille, avait répondu Víli calmement – et c'était vrai, les gens l'aimaient car c'était un homme du peuple, comme eux, élevé au niveau d'un prince consort parce que le hasard avait voulu que son Élue soit la Princesse Dís d'Erebor ; mais ses parents étaient commerçants, et il venait du même monde que ceux qui tapaient sur les portes blindées du Palais avec des béliers.

Ces gens étaient ses amis. Ils comprendraient, disait-il.

Ils n'avaient pas compris, finalement. Víli était mort, et Dís avait hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix, et Fíli avait vu le corps ensanglanté de son père ramené au Palais, et la foule elle-même s'était horrifiée de la cruauté de son acte.

Le lendemain, au terme d'une dispute mythique avec Tharkûn lui-même, Thráin avait fait savoir qu'il abdiquait en faveur de son fils aîné. La nouvelle, sans être fantastiquement bien accueillie, avait toutefois ramené un peu de calme dans la fureur – personne ne connaissait très bien le Prince Thorin, mais il ne pouvait pas être pire que Thráin, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens avaient décidé de lui laisser une chance. La foule aux portes du Palais s'était retirée.

Thorin n'avait pas fait de discours d'investiture – se montrer au balcon royal était encore bien trop dangereux. À la place, il avait pensé à Víli, qui s'était sacrifié pour eux, et il avait agi. Il avait annulé les décrets de son père, rétabli le Conseil des Ministres, avec Balin pour le présider. Il avait annulé la hausse des taxes et toutes ces petites lois idiotes que Thráin et Frerin avaient inventées pour leur propre confort.

Un mois après l'abdication de son père, il avait été intronisé officiellement, et il avait profité du fait que l'évènement soit retransmis à la télévision pour faire son premier discours officiel. Il avait présenté ses excuses publiques pour avoir laissé la situation s'envenimer à ce point, et ses condoléances aux familles des victimes des émeutes. Il avait promis que tant qu'il serait sur le trône, il ferait de son mieux pour empêcher que ça ne se reproduise, car il avait plus que tout à cœur le bien-être d'Erebor.

Le discours, ainsi que l'annulation des décrets de son père, avaient un peu apaisé les esprits, et les dernières manifestations s'étaient arrêtées. Tout ne s'était pas fait en une nuit, mais Thorin avait travaillé dur, très dur, pour que son peuple ne souffre plus, pour que Dís puisse dormir dans sa chambre sans avoir deux gardes devant sa porte, pour que Fíli ne se réveille plus en pleurant la nuit.

Le souvenir du visage rond de Bilbo l'avait aidé à traverser les épreuves. C'était lui qu'il avait invoqué dans son esprit lorsque Víli avait été enterré et que Dís s'était à moitié évanouie sur son épaule, ou lorsqu'il avait fallu remonter cette allée et mettre sur sa tête la couronne que lui tendait Tharkûn, celle-là même qui coiffait son père si peu de temps auparavant, ou la première fois que Fíli était venu dormir avec lui – parce que _je suis d'abord allé dans le lit de maman, mais elle pleurait trop._

Trois ans plus tard, quand on y songeait, le chemin parcouru était spectaculaire – la paix était revenue sur Erebor, Dís avait retrouvé, sinon le sourire, du moins le sommeil, et les cauchemars de Fíli étaient de moins en moins fréquents.

Thorin ne se sentait pas heureux pour autant. Il détestait être roi, et il le détesterait probablement toute sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le choix – et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Doucement, il entoura d'un bras le petit corps de son neveu serré contre lui, et ferma enfin les yeux pour s'endormir.

.oOo.

L'emploi du temps de Thorin n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis cette époque où il gouvernait officieusement le royaume dans le dos de Thráin ; il se levait toujours très tôt et écoutait Balin lui faire son rapport pendant qu'il petit-déjeunait. Chaque matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Balin lui apporterait des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles ; il n'avait pas tardé à réaliser que les bonnes nouvelles se faisaient beaucoup plus rares que les mauvaises.

Comme aujourd'hui, de toute évidence, si l'expression de Balin était d'aucune indication.

\- Je t'écoute, Balin, dit-il en mordant dans un toast beurré.

\- Des nouvelles d'Azog, répondit aussitôt Balin.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des pincettes et de tourner autour du pot avec Thorin ; s'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle, le roi préférait l'entendre en une seule fois et dans toute son ampleur.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un grognement – Azog. Le président de la République Totalitaire du Mordor. Probablement l'homme qui était derrière l'assassinat de son grand-père Thrór, quoique rien n'ait jamais été prouvé ; Thorin lui vouait une haine tenace, qui n'avait d'égale que celle qu'Azog lui rendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Thorin en soupirant.

Azog s'était fait relativement discret ces dernières décennies. Certes, il avait jubilé lors de la Révolte d'Erebor, et Thorin était à moitié certain qu'il avait envoyé des Orques brûler des voitures et participer aux manifestations ; mais en dehors de ça, il s'était tenu tranquille.

Trop tranquille pour que ça dure.

\- Il a fait un essai nucléaire hier sur les plaines de Dargolad, près de Cirith Gorgor, à la pointe nord du Mordor. Théoden roi du Rohan et Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre sont hors d'eux et considèrent ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Théoden compte arrêter les exportations de céréales pendant trois mois en guise de représailles et nous exhorte à faire pareil avec le pétrole.

\- Et merde, grinça Thorin.

Une arme nucléaire dans les mains d'un psychopathe comme Azog, ça vous avait comme un petit goût de fin du monde.

\- Bien entendu, reprit Balin, le sujet sera évoqué plus en détails pendant le Conseil, ce matin, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Notre nouvelle Ministre du Commerce, Neli, pense qu'il faudrait être encore plus sévère que Théoden et cesser entièrement toute exportation au Mordor. Personnellement, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de déclencher une guerre. Azog est imprévisible.

\- Je partage ton avis, répondit Thorin d'une voix désabusée. On en discutera ce matin. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Thranduil a encore fait une déclaration publique dans laquelle il nous accuse d'être la cause de la pollution de son royaume.

Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre, le pays voisin d'Erebor, n'était pas aussi détestable qu'Azog, mais ça se jouait vraiment à un cheveu.

\- Encore ? s'exclama Thorin. Pour la dernière fois, ce sont les usines de Laketown qui balancent tous leurs résidus dans la Rivière Courante. Pas les nôtres ! Il faut voir ça avec le Maître de Laketown !

\- Cette fois, il prétend que ce sont nos puits à pétrole qui sont en cause. Soit disant que l'exploitation cause une perturbation sylvo-cynégétique qui se répercute jusque dans son royaume.

\- C'est mon coup de pied au cul qui va se répercuter jusqu'à son cerveau, grogna Thorin sans aménité. Bon. Et alors ?

\- En gage de bonne foi, il nous demande de lui envoyer des experts pédologues pour procéder à une dépollution du sol.

\- Alors là, il peut aller se brosser !

\- On en parlera au Conseil aussi, répondit Balin, sans perdre l'air sérieux qu'il arborait toujours pendant ses rapports. Rien d'autre à signaler pour l'instant.

\- Très bien, soupira Thorin. Merci, Balin.

Balin hocha la tête, et comme il le faisait presque tous les matins, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin et murmura :

\- Courage, Thorin.

Une fois Balin sorti, Thorin ne prit pas la peine de masquer son profond soupir. Le petit-déjeuner, qui lui semblait encore appétissant quand il s'était assis devant, avait maintenant pris un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, comme tous les jours. Azog, Thranduil... La Terre du Milieu se porterait tellement mieux s'ils pouvaient aller au diable, songea-t-il découragé. Stopper l'export de pétrole pendant trois mois leur coûterait sûrement très cher ; Azog était un partenaire commercial détestable, c'était un fait, mais il payait, et après la Révolte, Thorin avait besoin d'assurer l'économie de son peuple.

Auparavant, il aurait demandé conseil à Dís sur la marche à suivre, puisque c'était elle qui était à la tête de l'entreprise Erebor & Co, qui gérait la presque totalité des exploitations de pétrole d'Erebor. Mais après la mort de Víli, Dís s'était complètement désintéressée de son travail, et n'avait plus jamais voulu en entendre parler ; la famille royale d'Erebor étant le créateur et principal actionnaire de l'entreprise, c'était Thorin qui s'était chargé de choisir un nouveau Président Directeur Général ; le choix s'était porté sur Neli, vice-présidente quand Dís en était encore la dirigeante – et par ailleurs l'Élue de Frerin.

Thorin s'attendait à un désastre ; Dís étant une femme d'affaire hors-pair, il ne voyait personne d'assez bon pour lui succéder. Neli lui avait prouvé le contraire en faisant encore mieux que sa sœur ; en vérité, elle l'avait même tellement ébloui par ses performances qu'il lui avait proposé, quelque trois mois auparavant, de devenir ministre du Commerce, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans tergiverser, au grand soulagement de Thorin qui avait toujours besoin d'avoir des personnes compétentes dans son entourage.

Dís, quant à elle, n'avait strictement plus rien à faire du futur de son ancienne entreprise. Lorsque Víli était mort, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ; pendant presque quatre mois, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, et c'était Thorin qui avait dû trouver le temps, en cette période de crise, de s'occuper du petit Kíli et de Fíli, qu'elle laissait à l'abandon. Au bout de quatre mois, enfin, elle était sortie de sa torpeur et s'était souvenue qu'elle avait des fils, et Thorin lui avait laissé la place, bien qu'un peu anxieusement au début.

Dís était revenue à la vie pour ses fils, mais uniquement pour eux – tout le reste ne l'intéressait plus. Quand elle ne s'occupait pas de Fíli et Kíli, elle passait ses journées dans ses quartiers à lire ou à pleurer, et en trois ans, Thorin n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Au moins, il avait de la chance, de ce point de vue là – son Élu était peut-être loin, mais il était vivant.

Que faisait Bilbo, en ce moment ? Sept heures du matin à Erebor – il devait bien être passé neuf heures à Rivendell. Ou Bilbo se trouvait-il à Hobbiton ? (Auquel cas, le décalage horaire était encore plus grand.) Peut-être qu'il était en train de profiter du soleil et de lire un livre tranquillement. Peut-être qu'il était en train de vagabonder dans la nature avec Tharkûn, dont Thorin n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis au moins un an.

Peut-être qu'il pensait à lui.

Un nombre incalculable de fois, Thorin avait envisagé de se rendre à Rivendell, de demander à Maître Elrond où habitait Bilbo, et de se présenter à sa porte pour lui demander de revenir à Erebor avec lui, maintenant que la situation était un peu plus stable. Mais les choses avaient mis du temps à se calmer vraiment, et Thorin s'était dit que Bilbo l'avait peut-être oublié ; peut-être même qu'il avait imaginé d cette conversation derrière l'Office des Guides de Montagne près de Rivendell, ou bien qu'il avait cru que Bilbo ressentait la même chose que lui quand ce n'était pas le cas ; de plus, c'était bien beau, tout ça, mais dans le cas où tout aurait été vrai (ce dont l'esprit troublé de Thorin doutait de plus en plus), rien ne garantissait que le Hobbit veuille partager la vie stressante et pénible d'un roi ; Thorin ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

Le temps passait sans Bilbo, et Thorin parvenait presque à s'y habituer. Presque.

Avec un soupir, il repoussa son petit-déjeuner, l'appétit coupé, et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son bureau.

Son travail de roi l'attendait. Comme chaque jour. Comme chaque année – et probablement encore pour les décennies à venir.

Charmante perspective.

.oOo.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Thorin, qui ne dormait jamais très profondément, fut aussitôt tiré de sa torpeur.

\- Fíli ? murmura-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé.

Mais les pas qui traversaient sa chambre étaient bien plus lourds que ceux de son neveu, et Thorin se redressa, en alerte.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Dwalin, répondit une grosse voix perdue dans l'obscurité. Thorin, il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Dwalin ?

Dwalin était le frère de Balin, et l'ami d'enfance de Thorin. Il était là le jour où Thorin avait décidé de prendre en charge les affaires politiques à la place de son père, qui de toute évidence n'en était plus capable ; il était là le jour où Thorin était parti – c'était grâce à lui que Thorin avait réussi à sortir du Palais sans être repéré. Il était là le jour où Thorin était revenu, et ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion, se contentant de hocher la tête quand Thorin avait annoncé qu'il venait réparer ses erreurs. Il était la seule personne à qui Thorin avait parlé de Bilbo.

En tant que chef de la sécurité du Palais, c'était lui qui avait accompagné Víli à l'extérieur lorsqu'il avait voulu parler à la foule, et encore maintenant, Thorin savait que la culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu empêcher sa mort le dévorait vif – c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Thorin avait refusé sa démission lorsque Dwalin l'avait présentée peu après, lui rétorquant qu'il était tout aussi coupable que lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas démissionner de son poste de roi, et qu'il n'allait pas faire deux poids deux mesures.

Et surtout, Dwalin était le meilleur de ses gardes, et Thorin n'était certainement pas prêt à se séparer de lui. Il était probablement la personne dont Thorin était le plus proche, depuis que Dís et Frerin avaient démissionné psychologiquement.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Désolé de te réveiller, Thorin, mais c'est une urgence. Il s'agit de Thráin.

\- Mon père...?

Il n'en fallait pas plus – Thorin sauta sur ses pieds et alluma la lampe de chevet – le réveil à cristaux liquides bleus sur sa table indiquait 3h57 du matin. Les traits de Dwalin étaient tirés, et son expression était encore plus sombre que d'habitude, ce qui en disait long – lui non plus, à l'instar de son roi, n'était pas quelqu'un de très rigolard.

Thorin ne posa pas de questions ; l'expression sinistre du visage de Dwalin était suffisamment éloquente. Il ramassa la tunique bleue qu'il avait laissé traîner sur une chaise, l'enfila rapidement par-dessus le pantalon qu'il avait gardé pour dormir, sans prendre la peine de boucler une ceinture autour, et fit un signe de tête à Dwalin.

Le trajet dans les couloirs du Palais fut long et silencieux. Thorin était déjà certain de ce qui l'attendrait au bout du chemin, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son père, les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Balin, assis à côté du lit, lui donnèrent l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue.

\- Balin...?

\- Thorin, répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme malgré ses larmes.

\- Il est...?

\- À l'instant. Je suis désolé, Thorin.

L'esprit muet, les pensées figées, Thorin s'approcha du lit, où son père, allongé sur le dos, donnait l'impression de dormir. Le fantôme d'un petit sourire était encore inscrit au coin de ses lèvres, et Thorin pensa à voix haute :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme.

Il n'avait pas assez profité de lui, songea-t-il brusquement. Depuis qu'il avait abdiqué, sa santé, tout comme son esprit, déclinaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, et Thorin aurait dû le voir venir ; il aurait dû passer plus de temps avec lui. Son père avait été la cause de nombreux malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur Erebor, mais il ne pouvait pas en être tenu responsable – c'était la folie qui entourait ses mots, qui guettait ses pas. C'était de la faute de Thorin, qui était parti au moment où Thráin avait le plus besoin de lui.

C'était son père, et Thorin l'aimait.

En silence, il s'assit au bord du lit, et passa une main sur la joue barbue de son père, qui, de poivre et sel qu'elle était encore quelques années plus tôt, était maintenant devenue toute blanche, tout comme celle de Balin.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

\- Il a dit à une domestique qu'il voulait te voir. La domestique n'osait pas te réveiller, alors elle m'a fait appeler. Je lui ai dit que Dwalin était parti te chercher, et il a répondu qu'il voulait te demander pardon avant de mourir.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit Thorin, les yeux toujours fixés sur Thráin comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses idées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber malade...

Le mot se brisa dans sa gorge, et Thorin se tut, s'obligeant de toutes ses forces à ne pas laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Balin et Dwalin n'auraient pas fait de réflexion, il le savait, mais s'il ne pouvait pas être fort pour lui-même, il ne réussirait jamais à être fort pour les autres. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, pour demain, lorsque Dís, Frerin et Fíli l'apprendraient, lorsque Kíli demanderait où était Papi Thráin.

Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour eux. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes, sans même oser soupirer, de peur que tous ses efforts ne servent à rien. Il essaya de faire apparaitre le visage de Bilbo dans ses pensées pour l'aider à tenir le coup, mais ses traits étaient flous, brouillés, et Thorin finit par abandonner.

Il resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève – la chambre de Thráin, située vers le sommet de Montagne Solitaire, possédait une large baie vitrée, qui donnait sur l'adret de la Montagne, et très, très loin en contrebas, sur l'étendue du Royaume d'Erebor, qui s'étendait jusqu'à Mirkwood. De nuit, les lumières du royaume donnaient l'impression de constellations, tremblotantes dans la distance, comme un miroir du ciel nocturne ; de jour, lorsque le temps était clair, on pouvait apercevoir les Monts de Fer à l'est et les Monts Brumeux à l'ouest. Thráin aimait cette chambre, car elle lui rappelait le pouvoir qu'il avait exercé sur son royaume.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent la tunique de Thorin, celui secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un rêve qui aurait duré trop longtemps. Les larmes de Balin avaient cessé de couler. Dwalin était sorti de la pièce – Thorin ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Je vais aller leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Thorin, répondit aussitôt Balin, si tu préfères, je peux...

\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Ils préfèreront que ça vienne de moi.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait _envie_ de leur annoncer – mais un roi faisait rarement ce dont il avait envie.

.oOo.

La visite à Dís avait été horrible – cris, larmes, toute la panoplie – et Thorin avait détesté voir les larmes rouler sur le visage de Fíli ; et pourtant, il avait gardé le pire pour la fin.

Nerveux, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Frerin, celle où son frère passait presque tout son temps confiné, lorsqu'il ne décidait pas d'aller transporter son alcoolisme ailleurs.

Thorin avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille – mais jamais cette impression n'était aussi tenace que lorsqu'il pensait à Frerin. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ses histoires d'alcool et de drogue, pensant que Frerin finirait par revenir à la raison tout seul au bout d'un moment ; il avait eu l'audace de partir en pensant que son frère serait assez fort pour prendre sur ses épaules le fardeau qu'il abandonnait, sans réaliser que son poids, combiné à celui que Frerin transportait déjà sur ses épaules, était suffisant pour briser un homme.

Où était donc passé son petit frère, celui qui courait avec lui dans les couloirs du palais, qui s'amusait à faire des farces à leur petite sœur, dont le rire clair et les cheveux blonds faisaient se retourner tous les regards sur lui ? Quand avait-il commencé cette lente descente aux Enfers ? Il avait toujours aimé s'amuser, mais Thorin ne s'était pas rendu compte du moment où la limite avait été franchie. Ou n'avait pas _voulu_ se rendre compte – l'un dans l'autre, il avait brillé par son absence, et il ne manquait jamais de le regretter chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Frerin.

Précautionneusement, il toqua doucement à la porte, et décida d'entrer de lui-même lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse.

La chambre, qui comme celle de Thorin, ne disposait pas de fenêtres, était plongée dans le noir, et une odeur désagréable, à mi-chemin entre le refermé et le rance, sauta au nez de Thorin. Il pausa un instant, puis tenta de trouver son chemin dans la pénombre jusqu'au lit de Frerin.

\- Frerin ?

\- Mmff...

\- Frerin, réveille-toi.

Doucement, Thorin posa un quart de fesse sur le matelas, et secoua la masse enveloppée dans les couverture qu'il arrivait à percevoir grâce à la faible lumière qui provenait du couloir.

\- Tho... rin ?

La voix de Frerin était ensommeillée, mais une odeur d'alcool très perceptible l'enveloppait, et Thorin se doutait que sa confusion n'était pas uniquement due au fait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Pourquoi t'es là...?

Thorin n'était plus entré dans la chambre de Frerin depuis une vingtaine d'années au moins ; c'était logique qu'il se pose la question.

\- C'est Père, il... Il vaudrait mieux que tu te lèves.

Dís était déjà réveillée lorsqu'il était allé la voir, ce qui avait rendu les choses un peu (mais juste un peu) plus simples.

\- Père...?

Cette fois, Frerin se redressa dans son lit, et l'instant d'après, Thorin fut ébloui par la lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée sans prévenir. Frerin le regardait, ses cheveux blond-roux emmêlés, ses tresses défaites, et sa barbe mal taillée – somme toute, dans un piteux état.

\- Thorin...? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il est mort cette nuit, déclara simplement Thorin sans vouloir tourner autour du pot.

Pendant un instant, il crut que son frère n'avait pas compris l'implication d'une telle phrase, puis Frerin cligna des yeux, et lâcha :

\- Oh...

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Thorin ne sut pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, puis Frerin marmonna :

\- Il a... dit quelque chose ?

\- Je n'étais pas là, répondit Thorin lentement, mais Balin a dit qu'il voulait nous demander pardon.

En réalité, c'était à Thorin que Thráin voulait demander pardon, mais Frerin n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'accord, marmonna Frerin. D'accord...

Il avait l'air complètement perdu, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule pour le pousser à le regarder.

\- Frerin ? Je suis sûr que Père est beaucoup plus heureux là où il se trouve en ce moment. Il a retrouvé Grand-père Thrór et maman.

\- Je sais, répondit Frerin en reniflant. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste qu'il ne soit plus là avec nous.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand est-ce que... La cérémonie funéraire...?

\- Dans trois jours, je pense, répondit Thorin. Il faut que je voie ça avec Balin. Ça va aller, Frerin ?

\- Oui... Je crois. Ça... Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir.

À la lumière de la lampe de chevet, Thorin vit une larme déborder de l'œil de Frerin et rouler sur sa joue – il hésita un instant, puis l'essuya doucement avec son doigt. Il y eut encore un silence, puis Frerin, silencieusement, hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai. Papa est sans doute mieux là où il est maintenant... Il ne faut pas que je sois égoïste. On sera tous ensemble à l'enterrement, hein...?

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Thorin. On lui fera une belle cérémonie.

Frerin hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, puis se leva de son lit en titubant.

\- Il est dans sa chambre ? Je peux le voir ?

\- Oui, il y est. Dwalin est en train de le veiller.

Maladroitement, Frerin ramassa une robe de chambre abandonnée sur le sol, et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se retourner au dernier moment.

\- Merci d'être venu me le dire, Thorin.

Puis ses pas s'évanouirent dans le couloir, et Thorin, toujours assis sur le lit de son frère, baissa la tête – ça s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement.

.oOo.

Thráin, de son vivant, avait été haï de tout le pays, mais ça n'empêcherait certainement pas Thorin de lui rendre les hommages dus à un monarque décédé – et à un père aimé. L'annonce publique avait été faite le jour même ; devant une centaine de caméras, Thorin avait dû ravaler sa peine et prendre une voix normale pour déclarer que son père était mort ce matin, dans son sommeil, à l'âge honorable de 230 ans. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas au nom de la nation quand il disait qu'il s'agissait d'une perte immense, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à déshonorer la mémoire de son père en rappelant les erreurs qu'il avait commises durant sa vie – dont toutes, sans exception, étaient dues à sa folie. Il nota simplement si ses dernières années de règne n'avait pas été des plus calmes, avant ça, il avait toujours été un bon roi qui se souciait de ses sujets, et Thorin aurait voulu qu'on se rappelle de lui ainsi.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments, et avait dû prendre une pause plus longue que nécessaire avant de continuer son discours – si longue, même, que quelqu'un s'était mis à tousser dans la salle devenue horriblement silencieuse, et Thorin s'était efforcé de se reprendre.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans trois jours, avait-il ajouté, et serait retransmise en direct à la télévision. Il avait remercié les téléspectateurs de leur attention, et s'était levé, sous les flashs des appareils photos.

Dís l'attendait dans la pièce à côté, et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras sans dire un mot – et Thorin, qui détestait tellement les discours, et que l'idée d'en faire un pour annoncer le décès de son père avait rendu malade toute la matinée, n'hésita pas une seconde à jeter sa dignité de grand frère inébranlable aux orties pour la serrer contre lui en retour.

\- Papa est mieux là où il est en ce moment, murmura Dís – et malgré sa peine, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant ses propres mots sortir de la bouche de sa sœur.

\- Oui. Merci, Dís.

Le téléphone avait sonné toute la journée, ce jour-là, pour présenter des condoléances rarement sincères, pour organiser la cérémonie, pour tout un tas de petits détails dont Thorin se serait bien passé.

Il s'était assuré qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un aux côtés de son père pour le veiller ; des spécialistes étaient venus lui laver le corps, l'envelopper de sa plus belle tenue, la plus royale, puis lui peigner les cheveux ; Thorin avait tenu à lui faire une tresse, et Dís et Frerin avaient imité son exemple. Même Fíli lui en avait fait une, un peu déséquilibrée par endroits, mais Thorin savait que son père aurait été ému.

Kíli, de son côté, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Du haut de ses trois ans, c'était la première fois que la mort le touchait de si près – il avait à peine cinq mois lors du décès de son père, et ne s'en rappelait plus – et il tirait sans cesse sur la manche de Thorin pour lui poser des questions.

\- Pourquoi papi bouge plus ? Il fait dodo ?

Il était en train de regarder Fíli lui tresser les cheveux avec des grands yeux étonnés, et Thorin se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Papi n'est plus avec nous, murmura-t-il. Il est parti dans les Chambres de nos Ancêtres rejoindre son papa, sa maman et ma maman, et il est sans doute beaucoup plus heureux là-bas.

\- Mais il est juste là, il est pas parti.

\- Son corps est là, mais papi n'est plus à l'intérieur, Kíli.

\- Il revient ? demanda Kíli, en levant ses grands yeux tristes vers lui. Il avait dit qu'on joue ensemble.

Sa grammaire hésitante était, en temps normal, l'une des choses que Thorin aimait le plus au monde ; aujourd'hui, c'était juste un épieu de plus enfoncé dans son cœur.

\- Non, Kíli. Je suis désolé, mais papi ne reviendra plus.

Kíli ne parut pas convaincu – après tout, papi était là, juste devant lui, en train de dormir – mais son nez se fronça en une petite moue de tristesse, et Thorin sentit sa gorge se serrer une fois de plus.

.oOo.

Frerin était nerveux. Thorin le savait à la pâleur maladive de son visage, à la rougeur de ses yeux – mais il était resté sobre pour la cérémonie, et Thorin n'avait même pas de mots pour lui dire à quel point ce geste comptait pour lui.

\- Papa n'aurait pas voulu me voir en train de tituber derrière son cercueil, expliqua Frerin avec un petit rire sans joie.

La cérémonie funéraire devait commencer dans la Grande Salle de Cérémonie du Palais Souterrain. Le cercueil de Thráin était en train d'y être transporté par quatre Nains, lentement, et Thorin et Frerin le suivaient au pas, Dís et les enfants derrière eux, puis Balin, Dwalin ; puis venaient les membres de son conseil des Ministres, Neli, Glóin ministre des Finances, Dáin ministre de la Guerre, puis Óin, médecin royal, et enfin tous ceux qui avaient tenu à rejoindre le cortège, pêle-mêle.

Dans la Salle de Cérémonie, un nouveau discours attendait Thorin, encore une fois retransmis en direct par les caméras ; mais avant, il y avait la bénédiction du corps par un prêtre de Mahal et les chants sacrés. Des chaises avaient été placées dans la salle pour permettre aux gens de ne pas passer une heure entière debout, et Thorin, Frerin, Dís et les enfant s'installèrent au premier rang. Lorsque le prêtre apparut, tout le monde se tut immédiatement pour lui permettre de commencer son office.

Thorin n'écouta que d'une oreille, les yeux fixés sur le bois d'ébène du cercueil. Son père était parti, ainsi que sa mère, son grand-père, sa grand-mère ; il était le chef de la famille royale d'Erebor, de la lignée de Durin, à présent – même si ça faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il était officiellement roi, il avait brusquement la sensation de se retrouver tout seul au sommet, sans personne pour le soutenir, et il avait horreur de ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Frerin lui donna un coup de coude que Thorin réalisa qu'il était censé se lever pour faire son discours. Se raclant la gorge, il se dirigea vers le pupitre, ses pas claquant sur le sol de marbre de la salle, résonnant dans le silence tendu, et il lui sembla qu'il s'écoulait mille ans avant que ses mains n'agrippent finalement le bois frais du pupitre, où son discours était écrit sur un papier. (Il ne pouvait pas improviser un discours retransmis en direct à l'international ; il était roi.)

À part les phrases rituelles d'accompagnement de l'âme, il y avait très peu de khuzdul dans ce discours, afin qu'il soit compris par tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. D'un point de vue personnel, sa langue maternelle lui était plus confortable que la langue Commune, mais Thorin réalisa que s'il fermait le barrage de ses émotions, s'il concentrait son esprit sur autre chose, il pouvait réciter les mots sans trop de problème. Même la foule en face de lui se fondait dans une sorte de flou lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

Sauf un visage.

\- ...et de toute sa longue vie, il a toujours...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Thorin s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Perdu dans le cœur de la foule, à côté de la silhouette reconnaissable de Tharkûn, assis sur une chaise, se trouvait Bilbo.

_Bilbo était là._

Était-il en train de rêver ? Non, impossible ; son visage, dont les traits s'étaient brouillés dans la mémoire de Thorin, était maintenant parfaitement détaillé, ses joues rondes, son long nez, ses lèvres fines, ses boucles caramel, et ses yeux – il était trop loin pour en distinguer la couleur, mais il savait que les îles beiges étaient fixées sur lui.

Bilbo était là. Dans la même pièce que lui.

Thorin avait envie de tout envoyer valdinguer, le pupitre, le discours, de traverser en courant cette salle immense et de serrer son Hobbit dans ses bras. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le fait de voir Bilbo, là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui – Bilbo était _là._

Les lèvres qu'il contemplait se retroussèrent en une sorte de moue, les sourcils se haussèrent dans une expression embarrassée – mais ce ne fut que lorsque les murmures naquirent, lorsque les têtes dans la foule se mirent à s'agiter, que Thorin se rendit compte que son esprit – et sa voix – s'étaient arrêtés net au milieu d'une phrase.

 _Tu parles d'un roi !_ pensa-t-il. Embarrassé, il tenta de reprendre le fil de son discours, mais les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens, il butait sur les virgules, il ne savait pas s'il enchaînait les phrases dans le bon ordre. La débâcle internationale, en direct. S'il regardait, Thranduil devait s'en frotter les mains de satisfaction.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, à vrai dire, puisque Bilbo était là – et Thorin sentit son cœur allégé d'un poids tellement immense que c'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à traîner son corps un peu partout jusque là.

Des applaudissement polis, accompagnés de nombreux regards intrigués, accompagnèrent la fin de son discours, et Thorin s'apprêtait déjà à fendre la foule pour aller retrouver son Bilbo ; mais personne ne se levait – la cérémonie n'était pas terminée, et il s'était déjà suffisamment donné en spectacle.

Le prêtre prononça à nouveau quelques mots, puis le cercueil fut fermé, hissé sur quatre épaules, et tout le monde se levait pour participer au cortège, Thorin, Frerin et Dís en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Thorin ? murmura Frerin, profitant du bruit des chaises raclant le sol pour faire passer sa phrase inaperçue.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, marmonna Thorin.

Les caméras les suivaient toujours, mais Thorin se moquait bien du fait qu'un million de personnes puisse constater que son regard n'était pas posé sur l'arrière du cercueil, mais sur un point particulier dans la foule, que personne d'autre que lui ne voyait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Hobbit, dans l'allée, il faillit s'avancer, prendre sa main et le tirer à lui – mais son esprit malin lui suggéra une solution beaucoup plus discrète et tout aussi attrayante.

\- Tharkûn, lança-t-il à haute voix, levant les yeux vers Gandalf. L'ami des Nains. Votre présence nous honore grandement, mon père, ma famille et moi ; je serais heureux si vous acceptiez, vous et votre compagnon, de vous joindre à nous pour le cortège.

Gandalf eut un demi-sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe ; et alors qu'il quittait sa chaise pour s'avancer vers lui, Thorin posa sur les yeux sur Bilbo, qui avait l'air profondément stupéfait. Il fallut que Thorin lui fasse un signe de tête (presque imperceptible) pour que Bilbo bondisse et le rejoigne, aux côtés du Magicien.

La marche reprit – en pressant un peu le pas pour rattraper le cercueil qui s'était éloigné plus vite qu'eux – Gandalf s'était pris à discuter à mi-voix avec Frerin, et Thorin se retrouva à marcher avec Bilbo à ses côtés. Il sentait le regard surpris de Dís lui vriller le dos, mais la bienséance pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Orques, au point où il en était ; il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être séparé une minute de plus de lui.

Bilbo, de son côté, semblait singulièrement intimidé, et gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation, avec Dís et une centaine de caméras qui épiaient leurs moindres mouvements ; mais Thorin ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom.

\- Bilbo...

Le Hobbit releva la tête vers lui avec autant de vivacité que s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique, et Thorin pouvait parfaitement sentir le sourire plein de tendresse qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il était absolument incapable de le faire disparaître. Bilbo était _là._

\- Merci d'être venu.

Sa main effleura celle du Hobbit, et les picotements qui parcoururent sa peau, rien qu'un instant, lui donnèrent l'impression de revenir à la vie – tout comme le petit sourire un peu embarrassé que Bilbo lui adressa, et ses mots, les premiers depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, une éternité auparavant.

\- Je voulais te voir...

Prononcés bas, si bas qu'ils n'étaient perceptibles que pour Thorin – et il fallut toute la volonté et toute la force de caractère du Roi d'Erebor pour s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, là, sous l'œil de toutes ces caméras ; Thorin serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de sa main.

Il fallait tenir encore un peu. Juste encore un peu.

Au sortir de la Salle de Cérémonie, le cercueil fut transporté dans les tréfonds de la Montagne, dans la crypte royale, là où seul Thorin et la famille royale avait le droit d'entrer. En théorie.

En pratique, Thorin déclara d'un ton autoritaire que Tharkûn l'Ami des Nains leur ferait un honneur extrême s'il acceptait de les accompagner, et refusa discrètement de lâcher la manche de Bilbo avant qu'ils ne soient tous à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il referma lui-même la lourde porte de la crypte, et tandis que Gandalf, Frerin et Dís suivaient le cercueil (Fíli et Kíli étaient restés avec Balin à l'extérieur), Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo.

La lumière tremblotante des torches de la crypte ne permettait pas de le distinguer très bien, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Thorin, murmura Bilbo, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase – Thorin franchit d'un coup l'espace qui les séparait, et son corps tout entier sembla crépiter lorsque Bilbo se retrouva serré contre lui.

C'était glorieux. Juste glorieux. Il sentit les bras de Bilbo se glisser autour de lui, sous sa lourde cape de cérémonie, et ses lèvres vibrèrent lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ses boucles de cheveux – Bilbo était là, pour lui, et il mourrait plutôt que de le laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

Peu importait. Peu importait que ça fasse trois ans, qu'il ait peut-être tout imaginé, que la vie d'un Roi Nain n'était pas rêvée pour un Hobbit de la Comté, peu importait la réaction du pays à l'idée que son Élu soit d'une race différente. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui avait de l'importance, et c'était Bilbo, Bilbo contre lui, dans ses bras, et la sensation indicible que sa présence lui procurait.

\- Thorin...?

L'esprit presque anesthésié par la proximité de Bilbo, Thorin tourna la tête – sans lâcher son Hobbit, bien entendu – pour découvrir trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, arborant trois expressions différentes. Dís les contemplait d'un air abasourdi, Frerin avait un sourcil haussé et un fantôme de sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, et Gandalf rayonnait littéralement.

C'est vrai – ils avaient encore du public.

À regret (en réalité, c'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite de sa vie), Thorin se recula lentement de Bilbo, qui garda ses mains accrochées à sa tunique comme si lui non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir, tandis que Dís faisait un pas vers eux, son expression toujours éberluée.

\- Qui est-ce ?

À ces mots, Bilbo détacha enfin son regard de Thorin et ses mains de sa tunique (au grand regret de ce dernier), et se tourna vers la princesse.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo Baggins, je viens de la Comté. Enchanté, princesse Dís.

Sa petite révérence fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Thorin, et le regard de Dís alternait de l'un à l'autre, incrédule.

\- C'est Bilbo, ajouta Thorin. Mon Élu.

Frerin poussa une exclamation de surprise, et Thorin aurait presque voulu pouvoir photographier la tête de Dís.

\- Ton... Élu ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Thorin ! intervint Frerin, tout aussi médusé que sa sœur. Depuis quand tu...

\- Messieurs – et Madame, coupa Gandalf d'un ton poli, peut-être devrions-nous garder cette discussion pour plus tard, quand nous serons sortis de la crypte ? Le roi Thráin attend nos derniers hommages.

Avec une évidente difficulté, Dís et Frerin ravalèrent leurs questions, et Gandalf ouvrit la marche vers le cercueil – dont les quatre porteurs regardaient Thorin avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard, mais sans faire aucune réflexion. Lentement, Dís se détourna et suivit Gandalf, imitée par Frerin, et Thorin adressa un sourire à Bilbo, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui, savourant les crépitements qui parcouraient toute sa paume. Bilbo, loin de se dérober, resserra ses doigts contre les siens, et se mit à trottiner à ses côtés.

Et Thorin souriait – il avait beau traverser la crypte royale, là où le corps de son père allait être enterré, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Bilbo arrivait à lui procurer de la lumière au plus profond des ténèbres, du bonheur quand il était au désespoir.

Maintenant qu'il avait la main de Bilbo entrelacée contre la sienne, tout semblait dérisoire, ces dernières années si dures, si sombres, la difficulté que ressentait Thorin à se lever chaque matin pour faire un travail qu'il détestait ; si Bilbo était là avec lui, il était prêt à continuer pour les décennies, les siècles à venir.

.oOo.

Parmi toutes les aventures dans lesquelles Gandalf avait déjà entraîné Bilbo Baggins, l'Aventure du Roi en Exil était, sinon la plus dangereuse, tout au moins la plus étrange de toutes.

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où Gandalf était venu le trouver dans sa petite maison à Rivendell, là où ces maudits Sackville-Baggins n'étaient plus en mesure de venir lui rendre la vie infernale. Il était tranquillement installé au soleil, en train d'écrire son livre au stylo plume (Bilbo n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser un ordinateur pour écrire), profitant de la douceur des températures et de l'odeur de l'air inimitable de Rivendell, lorsqu'une ombre était tombée sur son cahier, et Bilbo avait levé les yeux.

\- Gandalf !

L'arrivée de Gandalf, comme Bilbo avait fini par l'apprendre, pouvait signifier deux choses : soit l'anniversaire du Hobbit approchait, soit Gandalf avait l'intention de l'emmener à nouveau dans une de ses quêtes mystérieuses et (parfois) dangereuses.

Mais l'anniversaire de Bilbo était passé de six mois ; l'arrivée de Gandalf tombait donc forcément dans la deuxième catégorie. Pourtant, le vieil homme l'avait surpris quand il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui faire une randonnée en montagne ; de tout ce qu'il aurait pu proposer, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Bilbo s'était attendu.

\- Une randonnée en montagne. Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. En forêt, en fait. Rivendell possède de nombreuses et magnifiques forêts, et la balade serait assurément plus agréable avec un compagnon. Qu'en dites-vous donc, mon cher Bilbo ?

Pris de court, Bilbo n'avait pas refusé – et de toute façon, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver dans la forêt, si près de chez lui ? – et par un petit matin encore frais, ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à l'Office des Guides de Montagne de Rivendell, où Gandalf les avaient inscrits à une randonnée encadrée par deux guides.

L'un d'entre eux était Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un Nain travailler en tant que guide de montagne dans une officine tenue par des Elfes, et c'était probablement la principale raison pour expliquer la fascination que Thorin exerça instantanément sur lui.

Deux heures plus tard, toutefois, il commençait pour la première fois à se dire que son statut de Nain-guide n'avait peut-être aucun rapport dans l'équation. Il était habitué à l'idée, maintenant, mais même quand il ne se tenait pas à ses côtés, Thorin Oakenshield continuait à occuper toutes ses pensées.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien de spécial. En dehors, bien entendu, de sa beauté époustouflante, de ses yeux bleus qui vous créaient des nœuds dans les entrailles quand ils se posaient sur vous, de ses cheveux qui avaient l'air plus doux que du fil de soie, et de sa voix qui vous faisait vibrer de la plante des pieds jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. Mais Bilbo n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour son physique, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas dans Rivendell sans tomber amoureux à chaque instant, avec tous ces Elfes magnifiques qui y déambulaient sans cesse.

Thorin était beau, certes, et même plus que beau, mais en dehors de ça, il était sombre, taciturne, il était incapable de faire la conversation et il ne paraissait pas très sympathique.

Alors pourquoi Bilbo n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui ? Chaque fois qu'il essayait de rattraper Gandalf sur la route, ses pas le ramenaient invariablement aux côtés de Thorin.

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec notre Nain, avait souri Gandalf lorsque Bilbo l'avait rattrapé une fois de plus.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

\- Oui, il n'est pas du genre bavard, c'est un fait.

\- Vous le connaissez ? s'exclama Bilbo, surpris.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Vous le connaissez aussi, Bilbo.

\- Moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne le connaissez pas. Son nom ne vous dit rien ?

Bilbo se mit à réfléchir – Thorin Oakenshield... Il aurait été certain de s'en rappeler s'il l'avait déjà entendu.

\- Je ne crois pas. Désolé, Gandalf. Qui est-ce ?

\- Bilbo, mon ami, nous sommes allés ensemble à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il y a quatre ans. Quel rapport ?

\- Un _grand_ rapport. Vous connaissez le roi d'Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Thráin ? Bien sûr. Je lis les journaux, vous savez.

\- Et vous connaissez ses enfants.

\- Oui, le prince à scandales Frerin, la princesse Dís qui dirige la compagnie Erebor & Co, et...

\- Et...?

\- Et... Le prince Thorin. Dont personne ne parle jamais. _Oh, Eru tout-puissant,_ Gandalf. Vous plaisantez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Thorin Oakenshield est _le Prince Thorin ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment est-ce qu'il a terminé _guide de montagne ?_

\- Vous pourrez toujours lui poser la question. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a quitté Erebor, la situation là-bas n'est pas idéale...

\- Oh, vous voulez dire... C'est depuis qu'il est parti, les révoltes ? Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- C'est très simple. Depuis dix ans, c'est Thorin qui tire dans l'ombre les ficelles du gouvernement éréboréen. Suite à son départ, plus personne n'a réussi à empêcher Thráin de faire ses quatre volontés, et en voilà le résultat...

\- Oh. Je comprends... Je crois.

Thorin était donc un roi en fuite. Un beau roi, sombre et ténébreux...

Non – le cœur de Bilbo ne battait _certainement pas_ plus vite à cette idée.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien.

\- Il n'avait personne pour le retenir là-bas ? Sa famille... une relation amoureuse ?

Avec un peu de retard, Bilbo réalisa que si les vies sentimentales des enfants de la famille royale Durin étaient très connues des médias, entre le prince Frerin et ses scandales et le mariage de la prince Dís qui avait fait la une des journaux, ainsi que la naissance de son fils, le prince Fíli, en revanche, aucune information n'avait filtré sur la vie amoureuse de Thorin. D'ailleurs, rien ne filtrait vraiment sur Thorin – les médias parlaient assez peu de lui, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu en arrivant devant l'Office.

S'il posait la question, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intéressé ou quoi que ce soit – certainement pas – c'était juste pour... satisfaire sa curiosité. Voilà.

Le sourire de Gandalf n'était pas dupe, toutefois, et Bilbo sentit ses joues se mettre à flamber.

\- S'il avait une relation amoureuse, je doute qu'il serait ici à jouer les guides de montagne. Les Nains ne quittent pas leurs Élus facilement.

Ah oui, les Élus – maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'histoire lui était familière ; mais jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins considérée comme un mythe.

\- Alors ils ont vraiment des Élus ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tous les Nains ne ressentent pas l'appel de leur Élu, mais quand c'est le cas, il ne peuvent pas le rater.

\- ...C'est-à-dire ? demanda Bilbo, tout en essayant de masquer le fait qu'il était prodigieusement intéressé.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas une source de première main, il faudrait demander à notre cher guide, mais les Nains s'accordent généralement à décrire une fascination générale pour leur Élu, des picotements ou crépitements dans leurs mains lorsqu'ils les touchent, ou sur le bout de leur langue quand ils appellent leur nom. Je ne sais pas où se situe la part de réalité là-dedans, bien sûr. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Bilbo ?

\- Oh, pour... pour rien.

Bilbo jeta un regard sur sa main droite, pensif – la sensation de crépitement lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Thorin avait été nettement perceptible, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'électricité statique... Il n'était pas un Nain, après tout.

Pas vrai ?

Au cours de la journée, la question fut reléguée un peu plus loin dans l'esprit de Bilbo, l'important étant avant tout de retrouver leur chemin avant de mourir de faim – mais lorsqu'ils se posèrent pour la nuit et que Thorin déplia la tente, il ne tarda pas à s'en rappeler à nouveau. Ses doigts picotaient doucement sur l'épaule de Thorin alors qu'il essayait de le réconforter ; mais le plus parlant, ce fut quand il colla son bras contre le sien, et que Thorin lui posa la question, à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

\- _Est-ce que tu les sens, toi aussi...?_

Y avait-il une chance qu'il parle réellement de ce qui avait occupé l'esprit de Bilbo une bonne partie de la journée ? Lorsque Bilbo lui demanda des précisions, Thorin ne voulut pas répéter.

Oui – c'était certainement de ça qu'il parlait.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était l'Élu de Thorin ? Est-ce que c'était seulement _possible_ ? Il n'était même pas un Nain. Il était un simple Hobbit de la Comté, un Hobbit qui aimait se plaindre, qui aimait manger, qui aimait jardiner, et qui n'aimait pas Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, la femme de son cousin Otho.

Que se passerait-il si c'était vraiment le cas ? Que deviendrait-il ?

L'esprit occupé par ces questions, Bilbo ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il se réveilla, le contact chaleureux d'un main contre la sienne, les crépitements parcourant sa peau comme de l'électricité.

Thorin avait pris sa main dans son sommeil.

Lentement, Bilbo tourna la tête vers lui – il dormait encore, et Bilbo eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de ses traits.

Oh, il était beau, le roi d'Erebor. Il était beau, et d'accord, il était peut-être taciturne et sombre, un peu brusque parfois dans ses mouvements et dans ses paroles, mais il était aussi intelligent, et attentionné, et gentil, quand on dépassait la carapace. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation... Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. (Enfin – pour l'instant. Ça finirait par en avoir s'ils étaient toujours incapables de retrouver leur chemin une semaine plus tard...)

Peut-être qu'il était l'Élu de Thorin, oui – et peut-être que Thorin était son Élu. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais ses battements de cœur erratiques quand il regardait le noble visage du roi en exil en disaient assez long sur le sujet.

Avec ou sans cette histoire d'Élu, il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés.

Mais Erebor, en l'état actuel des choses, était un endroit dangereux, et Bilbo comprenait que Thorin ne souhaite pas qu'il y aille tout de suite – il avait failli insister, dire que si Thorin y retournait quand même, il irait avec lui, car ce qui était dangereux pour l'un l'était tout autant pour l'autre ; mais il avait réfléchi que Thorin avait peut-être besoin de temps, et peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée – pour lui également.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se passerait _autant_ de temps.

Thorin n'avait pas tenté de le joindre, n'était pas venu le voir, et Bilbo n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter, d'abord par crainte de le déranger – le pays était en pleine révolte, après tout, et Thorin devait certainement avoir d'autres chats à fouetter – et puis, petit à petit, parce qu'il commençait à se demander si tout avait été vrai. S'il ne s'était pas emballé un peu vite. S'il ne s'agissait pas _vraiment_ d'électricité statique. Les Hobbits n'avaient pas d'Élus – pourquoi en aurait-il, lui ? Pourquoi serait-il spécial ?

Peut-être que Thorin partageait ses doutes, et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le joindre. C'était compréhensible.

Toutefois, Bilbo continuait à suivre avec attention les nouvelles en provenance d'Erebor – il assista au couronnement depuis sa télévision avec un pincement de cœur, à la fois plein de fierté et à la fois frustré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés dans un moment si important. Il avait regardé ses apparitions publiques, plus nombreuses maintenant qu'avant sa fugue d'Erebor ; et enfin, trois jours plus tôt, il avait regardé son visage fatigué et ses yeux cernés lorsqu'il était apparu pour annoncer le décès du roi Thráin. Il avait vu son expression lointaine lorsqu'il s'était tu un peu trop longtemps, il avait lu sur ses traits toutes les difficultés qu'il était en train de traverser, et il avait pris sa décision sans même réfléchir, saisissant son smartphone et composant un numéro.

\- Gandalf, je voudrais assister aux funérailles du roi Thráin. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Bien entendu, mon cher Bilbo, avait répondu Gandalf, toujours secourable.

Et il y était allé, avec la crainte d'être mal accueilli, ignoré ou rejeté ; mais il fallait qu'il essaie, parce que Thorin avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et Bilbo avait besoin de lui. Même s'il n'était qu'un Hobbit. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment l'Élu de Thorin.

Mais il l'était, oh, il l'était – comment avait-il pu en douter ? Il le comprit à l'instant même où le regard de Thorin, sondant vaguement la foule, se posa sur lui. Il le comprit à la façon dont son discours s'arrêta net, à la façon dont Thorin le regarda bouche bée, les yeux éclairés d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son regard lorsqu'il le regardait de l'autre côté de la télévision. Il le comprit à la façon dont son corps entier frissonna sous le regard de Thorin.

Il était son Élu. Et lorsque Thorin toucha son bras en marchant à côté de lui dans le cortège, lorsqu'il lui tira la manche pour le faire entrer dans la crypte, lorsqu'il le serra contre lui, dans la pénombre de la crypte, lorsque les sentiments explosèrent dans son ventre et se répandirent en fourmillements électriques dans tout son corps, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être ailleurs que dans ses bras.

\- C'est Bilbo, souriait Thorin à sa sœur. Mon Élu.

Et Bilbo, tout à côté de lui, souriait aussi.

.oOo.

À la télévision, Dís, princesse d'Erebor, était une femme magnifique, et Frerin, prince d'Erebor, était un garçon qui avait le rire facile.

Bilbo essaya de toutes ses forces de s'en souvenir alors que leurs regards le vrillaient de part en part.

\- Ton _Élu_ , répéta Dís pour la millième fois.

Après le passage à la crypte avait suivi un grand dîner officiel pour honorer la mémoire de Thráin ; ni Bilbo ni Tharkûn n'avaient été officiellement conviés, mais Thorin ne s'était pas gêné pour faire ajouter deux places supplémentaires à la table – aussi proches de lui qu'il lui fut possible, évidemment.

Le dîner, en compagnie de Bilbo, avait été cent fois plus agréable pour Thorin qu'un dîner de funérailles n'aurait dû l'être ; et le sourire qui naissait de temps à autre sur son visage avait été suffisant pour attirer l'attention et la curiosité de plus d'une personne à la table. Mais Thorin n'avait pas répondu aux questions, se contentant de dire qu'il avait rencontré Tharkûn et Bilbo à Rivendell et qu'ils étaient amis de longue date.

À présent, ils étaient réunis dans un petit salon privé, réservé à la famille royale, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et Dís et Frerin se tenaient devant Thorin, attendant des explications, tandis que Bilbo et Gandalf les regardaient, assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus éloigné, auquel Dís et Frerin jetaient fréquemment des regards rapides.

\- Mon Élu, confirma Thorin. Où est le problème ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un ?

\- C'est un Hobbit ! s'exclama Dís.

Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment en colère, songea Bilbo – plutôt très surprise, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; toutefois, ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir l'impression d'être indigne de Thorin rien que parce qu'il n'était pas un Nain comme lui.

\- Tu es _sûr_ que c'est ton Élu ? Sûr, _sûr ?_ insista Dís. Si c'est vrai, Thorin, je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais... tu admettras que c'est une situation inhabituelle.

\- Je sais, Dís, répondit Thorin gravement. Mais quand tu as rencontré Víli, tu as su qu'il était fait pour toi, pas vrai ? Eh bien, c'est pareil.

\- Víli était un Nain.

\- Et Bilbo est un Hobbit. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Mais ça change tout, Thorin ! C'est Mahal qui nous accorde la grâce de trouver notre Élu. Pourquoi aurait-il été chercher un Hobbit pour toi ? Les Hobbits n'ont pas d'Élu comme nous ! Je ne doute pas de ses sentiments, mais que se passera-t-il si jamais il arrête de t'aimer un jour ? Nous, les Nains, nous aimons toujours la même personne pour toute notre vie, mais comment être sûrs que les sentiments d'un _Hobbit_ ne changeront pas au cours du temps ?

Bilbo serra les dents – il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on parle de lui en ces termes quand il était dans la pièce et qu'il pouvait tout entendre, et il était prêt à le faire savoir ; mais la main rassurante de Gandalf se posa sur son épaule, et Bilbo ravala son amertume.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr non plus. Il aimait Thorin, c'était un fait (il avait eu trois ans pour s'en rendre compte), et il voulait être à ses côtés, mais comment être certain que cette envie durerait toute la vie ?

\- Même si c'est le cas, répondit Thorin d'un ton buté, ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer. Même si je ne suis pas _son_ Élu, il est le mien, et cette raison devrait te suffire.

La légère tension dans sa voix fut suffisante pour stopper l'interrogatoire ; Dís se tut, et Frerin prit place sur le sofa, à côté de Thorin.

\- C'est vraiment lui, Thorin ?

\- Oui, Frerin, répondit Thorin d'une voix un peu plus douce en se tournant vers son frère. J'en suis sûr.

\- Bon. Je suis content pour toi, mon frère. Après tout, quoi qu'en dise Dís, ce n'est pas parce que ton Élu est un Nain que c'est forcément une garantie de réciprocité. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Bilbo sentit d'un coup la température de la pièce descendre de quelques degrés, et Thorin, de son côté, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce fut Dís qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Neli _t'aime_ , Frerin. Il faut juste qu'elle s'en souvienne de temps en temps. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, quand elle t'a vu en tenue de cérémonie et sobre, elle s'en souvenait mieux que d'habitude.

Frerin haussa les épaules, et Bilbo gigota sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise – certes, ils étaient en famille, ou presque, mais il était tout de même étonné de voir ce qu'il aurait considéré comme un sujet tabou abordé si facilement. Si cruellement, presque.

\- Les journaux vont en faire leurs choux gras, ajouta Dís, pensive. Je ne sais pas ce que le peuple en pensera.

\- Si tout le monde réagit comme toi, rétorqua Frerin, un peu acerbe, c'est sûr que ça ne risque pas d'être joyeux.

\- Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon frère ! se défendit Dís.

\- Bilbo est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Thorin. Tu n'as pas vu son expression quand il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de son discours ?

\- Tout le pays a vu son expression, marmonna Dwalin, qui se tenait si discrètement dans son coin de pièce que Bilbo avait presque oublié sa présence. Et aussi les pays voisins. Ce n'est pas exactement passé inaperçu.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle, reprit Frerin. Et de toute façon, je pense que Thorin est assez âgé pour faire ses propres choix.

Il y eut un silence tendu, pendant lequel Thorin adressa un regard de remerciements à son frère, puis Dís haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien. Tant qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Mais oui, il le sait, répondit Frerin calmement, avant de se lever. Bon – la journée a été éprouvante, et je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos.

À côté de Bilbo, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signe, Gandalf se leva, et rejoignit Frerin, qui adressait à Dís et à Dwalin un regard plein de sous-entendus.

 _Oh._ Il voulait les laisser seuls. C'était... attentionné, songea Bilbo en rougissant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Thorin vint aussitôt s'installer à côté de Bilbo, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé, Bilbo, murmura-t-il. Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

\- Je comprends, assura Bilbo avec sincérité. Vraiment. Je comprends qu'elle essaie de protéger, et qu'elle ait des doutes. Après tout, j'en ai, moi aussi. Elle a raison. Que se passera-t-il si mes sentiments disparaissent en cours de route ?

\- L'important, c'est qu'ils aient existé un jour, répondit Thorin d'une voix un peu tendue. Je ne... Je ne te force pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Tu ne fais pas ça parce que je t'y oblige ?

Tout aussi nerveux qu'il se sentait lui-même, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette phrase.

\- Thorin, je crois que tu apprendras vite qu'il est presque _impossible_ de m'obliger à faire quelque chose. Tu ne m'as pas obligé à venir ici. Je suis venu de moi-même, et... je ne regrette absolument pas. Je serais venu plus tôt, si...

\- Si ?

\- Si je n'avais pas cru que j'avais tout rêvé.

\- On est deux, alors, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire. Mais...

Lentement, il tendit la main, et prit celle de Bilbo, posée sur ses genoux ; les crépitements se firent instantanément sentir, parcourant leurs paumes jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés.

\- C'est réel, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Indéniablement réel, répondit Bilbo, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant les sensations parcourant leur peau, avant que Thorin ne reprenne, d'une voix un peu distante :

\- On ne se connaît pas vraiment, en fait, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que ma peau prend feu dès que tes doigts la touchent, mais je ne sais presque rien de toi. C'est une situation un peu étrange.

\- J'imagine que c'est souvent le cas, chez vous les Nains, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous savez instantanément quand une personne est votre Élu, c'est forcément lors de la première rencontre que tout se joue. Comment faites-vous, dans ces cas-là ?

\- Il y a... une tradition naine, répondit Thorin avec difficulté. Plutôt vieillotte, si tu veux mon avis, et beaucoup n'hésitent pas à s'en passer, parce qu'ils partent du principe qu'ils auront tout le temps de se connaître une fois qu'ils habiteront ensemble ou qu'ils seront mariés. C'est... une sorte de cour, en fait. On appelle ça "les Quatre Saisons", parce qu'elle dure un an, à la fin de quoi le couple décide s'il veut rester ensemble ou non. C'est purement symbolique, bien entendu, personne n'a jamais décidé de se séparer à la fin des Quatre Saisons. S'ils veulent rester ensemble, ils se fiancent, puis se marient quelques mois plus tard.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

Surpris, Thorin leva les yeux vers Bilbo.

\- C'est vrai, reprit le Hobbit d'une voix douce. On ne se connaît pas. J'ai peut-être un léger avantage sur toi, parce que tu apparais à la télé, tu es une figure publique... mais ça ne m'en apprend pas tant que ça, au fond. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Comme l'a dit ta sœur, notre situation est inhabituelle... C'est peut-être une façon d'arranger ça.

\- Tu veux... faire les Quatre Saisons ?

\- Je... Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Bilbo, subitement nerveux. Ou alors, je n'ai pas le droit, parce que je suis un Hobbit ?

\- Oh, je... Je crois que si. Les règles ne stipulent pas que la tradition soit exclusivement réservée aux Nains...

\- Les règles ? Il y a des règles ?

\- Tout un tas. Rarement respectées, c'est vrai... Mais tu ferais peut-être bien de les connaître avant de te jeter dedans à pieds joints, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord... Je t'écoute. Quel genre de règles ?

\- La plus importante de toutes, par exemple, stipule que les contacts physiques sont interdits jusqu'à la fin des Quatre Saisons.

L'horreur qui se peignit sur les traits de Bilbo en disait long – Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? croassa Bilbo, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Je... Effectivement, ça donne à matière à réflexion...

\- Mais c'est une vieille règle, ajouta Thorin, et de nos jours, elle est assez rarement respectée, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

\- Oh, répondit Bilbo, immensément soulagé. D'accord. Tant mieux. Je veux dire... Ça fait déjà trois ans, je ne me vois pas passer un an de plus sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que te toucher la main. Mais alors, si on ne tient pas compte de cette règle-là, quelles sont les autres règles à respecter ? J'imagine que si on les ignore toutes, le côté "traditionnel" perd un peu de son sens.

\- Il y a les festins. Les Quatre Saisons s'ouvrent sur un grand dîner, pour célébrer le début de la cour, et se terminent également par un grand banquet, où toutes les personnes de notre connaissance doivent être invitées. Dans la mesure de nos affinités, évidemment, je n'inviterai jamais Azog à mon repas de Quatre Saisons...

\- Azog, le président du Mordor ? Effectivement, je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir de près non plus...

\- En dehors des repas, il y a les présents. C'est une coutume ; tous les trois mois, les engagés s'offrent des cadeaux pour symboliser le passage vers une nouvelle saison ensemble. Les cadeaux sont censés prendre en valeur – monétaire ou symbolique – au fur et à mesure des saisons.

\- Des présents... D'accord...

Son air concentré fit rire Thorin, qui ajouta :

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire ça dans les règles de l'art, je te donnerai un livre sur le sujet. Tu ne seras pas pris au dépourvu.

\- Je ne veux le faire que si tu veux le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est un peu bizarre de parler de mariage alors qu'on n'a passé en tout et pour tout trois jours de notre vie ensemble... en comptant celui-ci. Ça nous permettra de prendre notre temps...

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Thorin avec sérieux. Et le côté "tradition" est toujours bien vu par le peuple... Ça compensera le choc qu'ils auront en découvrant que mon Unique est un Hobbit.

\- Tu crois qu'ils auront un choc ?

\- C'est possible. Je n'en sais rien. Et ça ne changera rien à ma décision de toute façon.

\- Ta décision ? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

\- De rester toujours avec toi... Si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Bilbo – son Nain était d'un ridicule !

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je plaisante, Thorin, ajouta-t-il quand il décela la tension dans les traits du roi. Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes toujours avec moi. Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ça...

\- Oh si, je peux imaginer, répondit Thorin avec un sourire.

Doucement, il détacha ses doigts de ceux de Bilbo, et ignora l'expression étonnée – et vaguement attristée – qui se lisait dans le regard de Bilbo, et qui disparut au moment même où il posa la main sur sa joue. Bilbo se figea, la peau crépitant d'électricité, tandis que Thorin le regardait en silence, son expression redevenue sérieuse. Son pouce caressait doucement la pommette de Bilbo, et il murmura :

\- Ça fait trois ans que je me pose une question...

\- Je me pose la même, croassa Bilbo en posant sa main par dessus celle de Thorin. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir notre réponse, maintenant ?

Une expression étonnée passa fugitivement sur le visage de Thorin, vite remplacée par un sourire, et sans se presser, il pencha la tête vers le Hobbit. _Son_ Hobbit.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'incroyable. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._ Il ne s'attendait pas au court-circuit dans ses pensées, au feu d'artifice dans son ventre, à l'incendie dans ses veines. Il ne s'attendait pas à être frappé avec la force d'une lame de fond par le besoin désespéré de le toucher _encore plus_. Ses lèvres crépitaient contre celles de son Élu, douloureusement, presque, et Thorin ressentit plus nettement que jamais le câble de fer qui tirait sur son cœur, le terrible sentiment d'envie et de manque qui lui serrait la gorge, et les battements sourds et effrénés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Bilbo, de son côté, expérimentait la même chose, et la beauté de la sensation lui donna envie de pleurer, un instant, tout contre les lèvres de Thorin – rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce moment. Toute sa vie avait tendu vers ça, vers Thorin, vers ses lèvres contre les siennes, et quelque part entre l'émerveillement et le besoin presque _physique_ de sentir Thorin le toucher, il eut l'impression que sa vie avait atteint son sommet, là, entre les bras d'un roi Nain, ses mains tremblantes enfouies dans sa longue chevelure noire, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Bilbo lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une éternité ou deux plus tard.

C'était presque insignifiant devant la violence des sentiments qui rugissaient en lui – il ne _l'aimait_ pas ; c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. C'était la certitude de vouloir se réveiller chaque matin avec lui, de vouloir s'endormir chaque nuit à ses côtés, de ne vouloir que lui, rien que lui, pour le reste de son existence ; c'était la conviction désespérée que la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens si Thorin ne la partageait pas avec lui, qu'il ferait tout pour lui, qu'il mourrait pour lui.

C'était effrayant, et c'était à la fois incroyablement enivrant.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais Bilbo ne s'en inquiéta pas ; en cet instant, dans ses yeux bleus, il parvenait à lire ses pensées avec autant de clarté que si elles étaient inscrites sur un livre. Thorin ne disait rien parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il fixait Bilbo, comme transfiguré, et l'indicible émerveillement que Bilbo lisait dans son regard constituait certainement le plus beau spectacle qu'il avait jamais vu. Il sentit un rire naître dans sa gorge, pétillant comme des bulles de joie, et il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, le nez dans le creux de son cou, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau à pleins poumons, le cœur débordant de bonheur.

\- Oh, bon sang, murmura-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi les contacts physiques sont interdits lors des Quatre Saisons. C'est difficile de s'arrêter une fois que tu as commencé.

Thorin se mit à rire, et Bilbo ajouta :

\- Si je t'avais embrassé ce jour-là, à Rivendell, je ne t'aurais plus jamais laissé partir.

\- Alors je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait, murmura Thorin, ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Bilbo. Trois ans...

\- Je sais... C'était une torture pour moi aussi. Mais ça ira, maintenant. On restera ensemble. On compensera chaque minute de ces trois ans. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ce n'était certainement pas Thorin qui allait dire non.

Pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie avait enfin un sens.

.oOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà mes biquets !
> 
> Vu la façon dont ça se termine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore des trucs à dire et je pense faire une troisième partie dessus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?
> 
> Des bisous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
